La natte
by heiji
Summary: Quatre et Duo sont devenus de vieux complices mais si l'un s'en va comment fait l'autre pour survivre avec les trois autres... Qui va coiffer Duo en l'absence de Quatre ? Tant de questions se posent...
1. Quand votre coiffeur vous quitte

Titre : La natte

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Couple : 1 et 2

Résumé : Pour une mission Quatre quitte la planque mais alors une question se pose pour Duo... Qui va le coiffer ?

Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi hélas !

Chapitre 1 :

Duo détacha ses cheveux, il était presque l'heure de dîner. Depuis que les cinq pilotes vivaient ensemble, tous les soirs avant d'aller manger, Quatre venait peigner les cheveux de Duo, lui défaisant les nœuds avant de lui faire sa natte. C'était devenu un rituel. Quatre n'y échappait jamais et tous les deux en profitaient pour se raconter leur journée et parler de leurs histoires de cœur. Duo était devenu dépendant de Quatre et avait perdu l'habitude de se faire une natte seul. Jamais ils n'avaient raté ce rendez-vous du soir en deux ans mais cette fois-ci, Duo allait devoir se passer de ce moment. Quatre devait partir pour une mission importante pour plusieurs semaines et Duo était loin d'en être ravi.

Duo : Quoi ! Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner Quatre ?

Quatre : Duo, ce n'est que pour trois semaines…

Duo : Mais euh. Comment je vais faire sans toi ? Avec qui je vais rigoler ? Qui va jouer les mauvaises langues avec moi ? Qui va rire de mes blagues ? Et surtout, qui va me faire ma natte le soir ?

Wufei : Maxwell, arrête de faire le gamin !

Duo : Et si on y envoyait plutôt Wuffy ?

Wufey : Maxwell, ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Heero imposa le silence en ne faisant qu'un signe.

Heero : Quatre doit partir dans dix minutes et il doit encore faire ses bagages.

Le soldat parfait avait parlé. Il n'était plus question de discuter la décision. Quatre monta faire ses bagages, aidé de Trowa. Duo les laissa tous les deux tranquilles pour qu'ils profitent de leurs derniers instants ensemble. Trowa n'avait rien dit comme d'habitude mais lui aussi allait avoir du mal à supporter ces trois semaines loin de son âme soeur. Dix minutes plus tard, Quatre était dans l'entrée pour dire au revoir aux autres. Duo se tenait à part, l'air boudeur. Mais lorsque Quatre lui dit au revoir, il ne put lui en vouloir plus longtemps et lui sauta au cou.

Duo : J'attendrai que tu reviennes et on passera une super soirée à parler des derniers potins.

Deux minutes plus tard, Quatre était parti. La soirée fut assez calme, même Duo ne se sentant pas d'humeur joueuse. Dans la soirée, il avait seulement énervé Wufei quatre ou cinq fois et agacé une ou deux fois Heero. Après un repas assez calme lui aussi par rapport à d'habitude, les quatre pilotes s'enfermèrent chacun dans leur chambre. Heero passa comme d'habitude sa soirée à taper à son ordinateur, Wufei de son coté s'entraîna au sabre, quant à Trowa, il passa la soirée allongé sur son lit, perdu dans ses pensées. Duo essaya de discuter avec chacun d'eux mais il n'y avait pas réussi. Wufei l'avait fait sortir de sa chambre en le menaçant de son sabre, Heero l'avait totalement ignoré et Trowa n'avait répondu à ce que Duo lui disait que par quelque bruit. Duo, déçu, c'était à son tour enfermé dans sa chambre. Il avait défait sa natte. Fatigué, il se coucha, les cheveux détachés.

Duo : Tant pis, j'attendrai le retour de Quatre pour faire ma natte.

A suivre…..

Une autre histoire qu'Ephemeris a corrigée depuis longtemps et qui traînait... Alors je me suis dit... Pourquoi ne pas la mettre tant que j'y suis...

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira... J'attends vos reviews...


	2. Quand tout est byzarre autour de vous

Titre : La natte

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Couple : 1 et 2

Résumé : Pour une mission, Quatre quitte la planque. Mais alors, une question se pose pour Duo... Qui va le coiffer ?

Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi hélas !

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant, je remercie beaucoup pour leur reviews,Ephemeris, Chibi Kazan',Choupette, Hlo, Kyu, Nass,Didilove37, Aero, Cacanounette, China-Girl, Ingrid.94, Iroko et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._

Quatre : Pourquoi je suis pas là moi ?

Moi : Parceque ! Ca n'empêche que t'apparaît dans ce chapitre... de quoi tu te plains ?

Quatre : Je suis loin de mon Trowaaaaaaaaa !

Moi : Oh non... ca va pas recommencer !

Quatre: Trowaaaaaaaa !

Moi: Continue comme ça et je te fais tuer !

Quatre : ...

Moi : Bien...

Quatre : ... !

Moi : C'est pas vrai !

Chapitre 2 :

Duo passa une nuit très agitée, il fit d'étranges cauchemars à propos de Quatre. Le lendemain, il se leva tard, vers onze heures, réveillé par le soleil qui filtrait à travers les volets. Duo ouvrit un oeil puis l'autre. Il mit un certain temps à se réveiller comme il faut et à savoir où il était... Pour une fois il avait bien profité de sa nuit. Heero ne l'avait même pas levé aux aurores. Il sortit un pied puis l'autre de dessous la couverture... À tâton, Duo se mit à chercher ses pantoufles...

Duo : Shit !

Ayant enfin retrouvé ses deux pantoufles, Duo se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Les yeux mi-clos, il jeta un coup d'oeil à son miroir, puis le délaissa quand soudain, un élément l'intrigua. Duo regarda à nouveau le miroir. Il devait rêver. Il se frotta les yeux puis se dévisagea à nouveau.

Duo : C'est pas vrai ?

Duo attrapa ce qui l'intriguait. Sa natte... Elle était faite ! Pourtant il l'avait bien défaite avant de se coucher ?

Duo : Je deviens fou ou quoi ?

Duo repensa en détail à sa soirée. Il était persuadé d'avoir détacher ses cheveux. Duo tira sur sa natte pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Duo : Aïe !

Bon, la natte était bien là... Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Duo resta figer un moment devant le miroir sans comprendre, puis soudain, il comprit. Si sa natte était faite, ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose... Quatre était revenu !

Duo se sentit tout à coup totalement réveillé et se précipita jusqu'à la chambre de Quatre, mais il n'y trouva personne. Les volets de la chambre étaient toujours fermés et le lit était intact.

Duo se décida à descendre à la rencontre de son ami qui devait sûrement être revenu dans la matinée. Dévalant les escaliers quatre à quatre, il arriva enfin au rez-de-chaussée en hurlant :

Duo : QUATRE !

Wufei : Maxwell, baisse le volume !

Duo : Quatre !

Duo se précipita vers la cuisine espérant y retrouver son meilleur ami. Mais dans la cuisine, il ne trouva que Wufei, Heero et Trowa qui préparaient à manger

Duo : Où est Quatre ?

Wufei : Il est parti hier soir Shazi ! Tu l'as déjà oublié ?

Duo : Non, mais il est revenu n'est-ce pas ?

Wufei : Non ! On t'a dit qu'il en avait pour quatre semaines !

Duo : Mais…

Heero : Mais quoi ?

Duo : Ce n'est pas possible... Je...

Duo semblait perdu dans ses réflexions... Si Quatre n'était pas là.. Qui lui avait fait sa natte ? À moins qu'il soit dans l'erreur... Non... Il était sûr d'avoir détaché ses cheveux la veille.

Trowa : Duo, ça va ?

Duo regarda ses trois amis.

Wufei : Ce Shazi à encore fait des siennes...

Duo tira la langue à Wufei.

En quelques mots, Duo expliqua pourquoi il croyait que Quatre était revenu à ses amis.

Wufei : Tu te seras trompé... C'est tout... Ça ne m'étonne pas d'ailleurs...

Duo : Non, Wuffy je suis persuadé de les avoir détachés hier...

Wufei : Encore un de tes délires… ET ARRETE DE M'APPELER WUFFY !

Duo ne prêta aucune attention aux hurlements de Wufei... Il réfléchissait...

Duo : Si Quatre n'est pas là, alors c'est un de vous trois qui m'a fait ma natte...

Wufei : C'est ça... De bon matin et déjà perdu dans ses idées stupides...

Duo : C'est peut-être toi Wufei...

Wufei : Le jour où je toucherai tes cheveux, ça sera pour t'étrangler avec...

La langue de Duo refit un tour dehors pour narguer Wufei.

Duo : Alors, peut-être Trowa ?

Trowa leva la tête vers Duo et lui jeta un regard incrédule tellement expressif que Duo comprit tout de suite que ce n'était pas lui...

Duo : Alors...

Duo fixa Heero qui ne le regardait même pas... Duo n'acheva pas sa phrase, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que le seul iceberg du Japon se soit donné cette peine.

Wufei : C'est peut-être la chatte de Quatre, Kitty qui t'a fait ta natte... Après tout, elle passe son temps avec vous lorsque Quatre est là...

Duo : Ah ah ah ah ah... Très drôle Wuffy.

Wufei : ARRETE DE M'...

Wufei ne put terminer sa phrase car le téléphone se mit à sonner.

Duo : J'y vais !

Duo décrocha le téléphone. Toujours perdu dans ses réflexions.

Duo : Allo ?

: Allo, Duo ? C'est Quatre...

Duo : Quatre, comment vas-tu ?

Quatre : Très bien, même si je m'ennuie. Et toi ?

Duo : Moi, tu ne me croiras jamais...

Duo raconta ce qui venait de se passer à son meilleur ami. Dans les moindres détails, il lui fit le récit sans oublier de faire de longues digressions... Au bout de vingt minutes, il avait terminé...

Quatre : Et tu es sûr d'avoir défait ta natte hier soir ?

Duo : Tu vas pas jouer les Wuffy, Quatre ?

W : C'EST WUFEI !

Duo : Ça va, j'ai compris ! Tu vas pas jouer les Wuffinnou, Quatre ?

W : J'abandonne...

Quatre éclata de rire à l'autre bout du téléphone.

Quatre : Allons... Ne t'énerve pas... Après tout, c'est tant mieux pour toi si quelqu'un prend ma place pendant mon absence...

Duo : Oui, mais c'est qui ?

Un silence s'installa, Quatre ne répondit pas.

Duo : Les trois m'ont dit que c'était pas eux...

Quatre : C'est peut-être Kitty alors...

Duo : Pauvre Quatre, t'as le même humour que Feifei...

W : C'EST WUFEI !

Duo, mettant sa main devant le combiné.

D : ÇA VA, ON SAIT !

Quatre ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à nouveau.

Duo : Faudra un jour qu'on ne dise comment il fait pour entendre d'aussi loin quand on parle de lui...

Quatre : Je crois qu'il doit avoir les oreilles qui sifflent quand tu parles... Mais pour en revenir à ce que tu me disais... Je ne vois pas où est le problème... Si tu as quelqu'un qui t'as fait ta natte, pourquoi t'en plaindre ?

Duo : Au moins, tu me crois... Toi...

Quatre ne répondit pas.

Le silence de Quatre parut suspect à Duo.

Duo : Attends une minute... Je suis sûr que tu sais qui c'est !

Quatre, sur un ton innocent : Et comment je saurai ?

Duo : Par ton empathie... Ça expliquerait pourquoi toi, tu me crois aussi facilement... Je suis sûr que tu sais !

Quatre : Admettons, et alors ?

Duo : Alors, pourquoi tu me le dis pas ?

Quatre : Parce que c'est drôle de te voir chercher comme ça...

Duo : Quatre, tu es méchant !

Quatre :Mais non, mais je crois qu'il est mieux pour toi que tu le découvres tout seul...

Duo : En tout cas, grâce à toi, je sais que je ne suis pas fou et que quelqu'un m'a bien fait une natte... Oui... Mais qui ?

Quatre : Je ne te le dirai pas...

Duo : Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors moi ?

Quatre : Tu n'as qu'à mener ton enquête...

Duo : Quatre, tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça ?

Quatre : Si... je dois raccrocher Duo... Je te rappellerai dans quelques jours pour savoir si tu as deviné...

Duo : Quatre !

Duo n'eut pas de réponse... Son ami avait raccroché.

Duo bouda un peu devant le téléphone. Puis, voyant la chatte de Quatre passer devant lui, il l'attrapa et la serra contre lui en murmurant à son oreille.

Duo : Pas grave... On va mener l'enquête tous les deux... Pas vrai, Kitty cat ?

A suivre...

Et d'un deuxième chapitre...

J'espère qu'il vous plaira...

Si ça vous a plus n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review... je les attendsavec impatience... merci d'avance..

_A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet._

_En attendant, je remercie beaucoup pour leur reviews,Ephemeris, Chibi Kazan',Choupette, Hlo, Kyu, Nass,Didilove37, Aero, Cacanounette, China-Girl, Ingrid.94, Iroko et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre..._


	3. Quand on commence a ne plus rien pigé

Titre : La natte

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Couple : 1 et 2

Résumé : Pour une mission, Quatre quitte la planque. Mais alors, une question se pose pour Duo... Qui va le coiffer ?

Disclaimer : Sont pas à moi hélas !

A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet.

En attendant, je remercie beaucoup pour leur reviews, Choupette, Didilove37, Nass, Kuy, Catirella pour ses deux reviews, Xiao-Mai, Momokoj, Ephemeris, shuichi, Spicy marmelade, Iroko, Chibi Kazan', Kaiyah, Tema-chan, Ingrid.94 et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

Quatre : Trowa je t'aime !!!

Moi : Mais tu vas te taire !

Quatre : Hé je peux pas le voir !

Moi : et alors ? En quoi ça me regarde ?

Quatre: Si tu me laisse pas voir mon Trowa, je coupe ta ligne de téléphone et tu ne pourras plus appeller qui-tu-sais...

Moi: Tu n'oserai pas...

Quatre : Tu vas voir...

Moi : Bien, je vais te l'envoyer alors...

Quatre : Génial!

Moi : Une fois que la fic sera finie.

Quatre : S...d !

Moi : Oh Quatre !

Chapitre 3 :

Assis sur son lit avec le chat de Quatre, Duo récapitulait les événements de la journée.

Duo : Bon, récapitulons. Hier, je me suis couché sans natte et ce matin, on m'en avait fait une . On est d'accord ?

Le chat sembla acquiescer, ce qui encouragea Duo à continuer.

Duo : Ensuite, j'ai demandé à tous les habitants de cette maison, mais ils se sont tous foutus de moi.

Kitty cat se lécha la patte droite, signe en tant normale que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Duo : Après, Quatre-le traître-qui-devra-me-le-payer-à-son-retour m'a appelé et m'a confirmé que je n'étais pas fou en m'avouant même qu'il savait qui c'était et n'a pas voulu me dire qui était le natteur anonyme.

Kitty cat, au nom de Quatre ronronna. Son maître devait lui manquer...

Duo : Oui je sais, Quatre te manque...

Duo se pencha pour caresser la chatte qui ronronna.

Duo : Mais tout ça ne me dit pas qui m'a fait ma natte...

Le chat se rapprocha de Duo et s'installa sur ses genoux.

Duo : Après tout, nous n'avons que trois suspects... Le premier, j'ai nommé Wufei, Mister colérique, l'emmerdeur professionnel, non, ça c'est moi plutôt... Enfin bref, Wufei : chance qu'il l'ait fait : zéro puissance dix. Ensuite, Trowa Mister convivialité, Mister prolixe... Chance qu'il l'ait fait : zéro puissance dix mille. Et, pour finir, Heero Yuy, Mister No man's land, Mister 'Y a quelqu'un là-dedans'... Chance qu'il l'ait fait : zéro puissance un million...

Kitty cat fixa Duo comme si elle savait quelque chose.

Duo : Quoi ? Je me suis pas trompé ? Y a aucun d'eux qui n'en est capable !

Kitty cat se leva comme pour protester.

Duo : Parce que toi, tu as peut-être une idée ?

Kitty cat sauta du lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de la franchir, elle se retourna et fixa Duo comme si elle voulait qu'il la suive. Duo hésita, puis la chatte partit en courant. Aussitôt, Duo se précipita à sa poursuite.

Ce pouvait-il que la chatte l'ait comprise ? Cette chatte était si maligne... C'était possible après tout.

Arrivé dans le couloir, Duo vit la queue de la chatte qui disparaissait dans le salon.

Duo dévala les escaliers et se précipita dans le salon. Au milieu de la pièce, Kitty. Assis dans un coin, Trowa lisait un livre tandis que Heero était à son ordinateur.

Ainsi, ce serait un de ces deux-là ?

Duo fixa la chatte pour voir sur qui elle allait sauter. La chatte hésita puis sauta sur les genoux d'un des deux garçons. Duo en resta stupéfait. Il sortit de la pièce comme il en était rentré, sans même dire un mot. Il n'en revenait pas.

Duo : Trowa ?

Trowa lui aurait fait sa natte ? Non il devait se tromper... Ca n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi Trowa ? A moins que Quatre le lui ait demandé ?

Duo secoua la tête.

Pourquoi donner tant d'importance aux faits et gestes d'un chat ? Après tout, ce n'était qu'un chat... Il avait été vers la personne la plus câline des deux... Choix difficile d'ailleurs... Non, la chatte n'avait pas voulu désigner Trowa... Ce n'était pas possible...

Duo regagna seul sa chambre pour réfléchir à nouveau à l'énigme du siècle...

* * *

Wufei : Duo, on mange ! 

Aucune réponse.

Wufei : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout, nom de dieu !

Wufei s'apprêtait à monter quand il vit Duo débouler dans les escaliers.

Wufei : Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

Duo : Rien je réfléchissais...

Wufei : C'est bien... De temps en temps, ça ne peut pas te faire de mal.

Duo tira la langue à Wufei avant de s'asseoir à table.

Duo s'était assis naturellement à sa place sur la table ronde. A côté de lui, un trou. C'était la place habituelle de Quatre. Après Quatre, Trowa était assis juste à côté de Heero. Entre Heero et Duo était la place de Wufei.

Trowa se leva pour attraper les plats qu'il avait cuisinés.

Duo, lui, fixait tour à tour les trois suspects. Il cherchait le moindre geste qui pourrait les trahir, mais les trois autres pilotes étaient trop malins pour ça.

Trowa : Au fait, Quatre à rappelé...

Duo : Hein ! Quand ?

Wufei : Dans l'après-midi...

Duo : Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

Trowa : Me parler à moi et nous avertir que sa mission serait peut-être plus longue que prévue...

Duo : Quoi ! Mais..

Wufei ricana.

Wufei : De quoi tu te plains ? Maintenant, tu as un fantôme qui te fait ta natte...

Duo : Wufei, ta gueule !

Heero : On pourrait manger en paix ?

L'intervention de Heero calma Duo et Wufei.

Le repas se passa sans autre événement majeur.

Duo regagna sa chambre pour aller se coucher avec Kitty cat sous le bras.

Il l'installa sur son lit avant d'aller dans la salle de bain.

Duo détacha ses cheveux. La flemme de les peigner le gagna. Mais pour être sûr demain qu'il avait bien défait sa natte en se levant, il se fixa dans le miroir, gravant son image de lui les cheveux détachés dans son esprit.

Puis, Duo retourna dans sa chambre et s'installa sur le lit pour avoir une discussion avec Kitty cat.

Duo : Kitty cat, je compte sur toi, si quelqu'un vient cette nuit, tu me réveilles. D'accord ?

La chatte se rapprocha de Duo et lui lécha la main.

Duo, rassuré, s'allongea et ne tarda pas à rejoindre le pays des songes...

* * *

Duo dormait comme un bébé quand soudain, il sentit quelque chose lui lécher le visage. Duo ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit la chatte de Quatre qui le léchait. Il sourit. Tout à coup, un bruit se fit entendre dans la chambre de Duo. Il se redressa aussitôt pour voir d'où provenait le bruit. C'est alors qu'il vit quelqu'un derrière son bureau, une personne qu'il reconnut aussitôt. 

Duo : Wufei !

Wufei se retourna en entendant son prénom.

Duo : Wufei, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

Wufei : Je cherche les plans de la base de Corse. Quatre a dit les avoir laissés ici avant de partir en mission.

Duo : Hein ? Mais je dors moi.

Wufei : C'est urgent. Je pensais pas te réveiller...

Duo : Ouais...

Wufei fixa le visage dubitatif de Duo puis, ne voulant pas se battre de bon matin, abandonna.

Wufei : Laisse tomber...

Wufei sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte.

Puisqu'il était réveillé, Duo gagna la salle de bain, mais à nouveau, en fixant le miroir, il vit la même chose que la veille...

On lui avait à nouveau refait sa natte...

A suivre...

Voilà un des plus court chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit de ma vie... Enfin j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout...

Alors qui est le natteur anonyme ?

Heero ?

Trowa ?

Wufei ?

Comme d'habitude la suite se fera attendre désolé...

Si ca vous a plu n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review... Merci d'avance.

A propos des reviews, il est désormais interdit de répondre par les chapitres aux reviewers alors pour les reviewers inscrits j'utiliserai la nouvelle fonction mais pour les autres, les anonymes, ils doivent me préciser s'ils veulent une réponse par mail et si c'est le cas me laisser leur adresse internet.

En attendant, je remercie beaucoup pour leur reviews, Choupette, Didilove37, Nass, Kuy, Catirella pour ses deux reviews, Xiao-Mai, Momokoj, Ephemeris, Shuichi, Spicy marmelade, Iroko, Chibi Kazan', Kaiyah, Tema-chan, Ingrid.94 et surtout celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre...

Heiji


End file.
